


Make it a home

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, childhood best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Fictober 2020Day 3: “You did this?”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Make it a home

“Nick can I head to your place first? My housemate brought her boyfriend to our apartment again and I had no where to go, dun wanna third wheel” Ellie asked through the phone, walking towards her bike from the lecture hall.

“Go ahead B, you got the spare key right? I will be back after gym. Want me to pick up dinner too?”

“Yeah i got the key, and you can just pick whatever you want. I’m not craving anything” 

“Got it, see you later tater tot” 

“I told you to cut the nickname!” Ellie blushed and was glad that Nick wasn’t here to witness it. She would never admit out loud that she actually liked the nickname.

Ellie’s heart was beating fast when she unlocked Nick’s door to his off-campus studio apartment. This wasn’t the first time she’s been in his place alone, and she felt giddy each time. It felt like she’s waiting Nick to come home to her. 

She had had a crush on Nick since forever; they were childhood best friends and went to the same school since junior high, till now that they were in the same college.

Ellie sighed unsurprisingly when she stepped into the apartment, the place as messy as ever. Nick was an attentive guy, but that’s only applied to taking care of others — well especially Ellie — but not his living space.

Setting down her stuff, Ellie rolled up her sleeves and decided to help Nick tidy up.

By the time Nick came back with dinner, the place was as clean as a new place. All the dirty dishes was cleaned, placed back into the cabinets; laundry washed, dried, and folded; trash being sorted and taken out; everything back to where they should be.

Nick was in awe when he walking into his place, almost thought he was in the wrong apartment. 

And there’s Ellie, head propped against the arm of the couch napping soundly. 

Nick stood at the door, frozen and overwhelmed by the love he’s feeling, and stared at the sight in front of him.

Just like Ellie, Nick had been crashing on her since before he understood love. This just gave him such a family vibe, and he liked the idea very much — to have a family with Ellie.

Ellie stirred awake at the sound of Nick shuffling around the apartment putting down his backpack and the dinner he brought back.

“Nick? You’re back?” Ellie mumbled sleepily, the cleaning had exhausted her quite a bit.

“Yeah, hey El” Nick walked towards the couch and sat down on the floor.

“Hey” Ellie blushed lightly at the smile Nick’s flashing her, so charming for her just-woken brain.

“So...” Nick started, _“You did this?”_

Ellie’s blush deepened and she ducked her head to hide it, “Yeah.. I figured I could help you out a bit? I mean you always take care of everything but your stuff so—”

And Ellie was cut short by Nick’s lip crashing onto hers, his hand cradling the back of her head.

When they pulled apart, Nick looked into Ellie’s eyes.

“I have been wanting to do this for so long Ellie, I think I’m in love with you”

“Me too Nick, me too” 


End file.
